


Третье желание

by S_Kaspij



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Demon Ciel Phantomhive, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Modern times, Mystery, Out of Character, Romance, post 2 season
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 20:45:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13865673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S_Kaspij/pseuds/S_Kaspij
Summary: «Мне просто наскучило, Себастьян, восемьдесят лет играть в прятки...»





	Третье желание

Луна, похожая на головку сыра с плесенью, слепо освещала комнату, причудливо преломляясь рассеянными бликами в разбитом оконном стекле. Снаружи растекалась сонная густая ночь, прохладными объятьями охватывая дымно-пепельный город. Неяркий огонек сигареты, выбранной за более долгий срок горения, чем спички, подчиняясь щелчку тонких пальцев, мигнул и исчез за стеклом, затерявшись где-то у подножия многоэтажки. 

Синие глаза устало-безразлично проследили за его полетом.

Там, внизу, по земле, дополняясь испарениями с влажного после вечернего дождя асфальта, лениво стелился туман. Редкие фонари окрашивали его желтоватыми красками, отчего улицы напоминали изъеденную молью шаль, накинутую на включенную настольную лампу. 

Прохожих не было видно — слишком поздний час и слишком мерзкая погода для любого вида прогулок. 

Острый взгляд в последний раз окинул открывавшую картину, на мгновение испуганно замер на мелькнувшей в сумраке узкой черной тени, так, будто мог рассмотреть мелкие детали с седьмого этажа, и скользнул в комнату.

Пожелтевшие газеты со следами грязных ботинок неряшливым ковром покрывали тусклые от времени половицы, маленькая копия «Звездной ночи» Ван Гога в дешевой пластмассовой раме криво висела на одном гвозде, потертый коричневый диван темным пятном переходил в тьму по правую сторону от окна, где на широком подоконнике, методично сколупывая с него короткими ногтями потрескавшуюся белую краску, сидел юноша.

Весь вид его — сшитая на заказ одежда, дорогая, хоть и запыленная, обувь, ухоженные волосы и изнеженное, не привыкшее к работе тело — говорил о том, что он не местный не только в этой заброшенной квартире, но и в забытом богом городишке в целом. Лишь две черты выбивались из образа успешного и довольного жизнью человека — обкусанные черные ногти, словно покрытые лаком, и глаза. Они, схожие с цветом неба в яркий солнечный день, источали мертвенный холод и нечеловеческую усталость. Лишь у самого края зрачка, погребенная под равнодушием, смирением и тоской, застыла крошечная искра надежды, осколком света отразившись в ледяной синеве. 

Взмахом руки сбросив на пол стружку краски, он вытянул ноги, дотянувшись до конца подоконника, и откинул голову на стену, прикрывая глаза. Воздух в комнате, несмотря на вынужденную проветриваемость, казался тяжелым, дурманящим, анчарным. Ночь смеялась и танцевала под закрытыми веками, насмешливо подкидывая измученному сознанию повторяющиеся из раза в раз образы. Ошибочные, неправильные, волнующие. Привычно-болезненные.

Язык скользнул по пересохшим губам. Вдалеке еле слышно хлопнула дверь. Человеческий слух не уловил бы. Сиэль услышал, но не сменил показательно-расслабленную позу.

Аккуратные шаги в ленной тишине казались ужасающе громкими. Их источник мог передвигаться совершенно бесшумно, но сейчас почему-то не желал этого, будто предупреждал о своем приходе и давал шанс избежать встречи. Сиэль не сдвинулся с места, только быстро и как-то отчаянно улыбнулся. 

В широком дверном проеме возникла тень. Скрипнули половицы, пружиня под весом высокой монохромной фигуры. Глаза прибывшего кровавыми агатами горели в выцветающей серости ночи.

— В этот раз было чересчур просто, — вкрадчивый голос шелком скользнул по Сиэлю, сковывая не хуже цепей. — Вам отказала фантазия или решили, в конце концов, сдаться, милорд?

Тот запрокинул голову, отчего затылок с шуршанием осыпающейся краски прошелся по стене: 

— Нет. Мне просто наскучило, Себастьян, восемьдесят лет играть в прятки... 

Тень хмыкнула, обретая человеческие черты. Чарующий голос раздался ближе.

— Хотите отнять у меня мою награду?

— Знаешь, почему я вообще тогда предложил эту игру? — Сиэль поднял руку и, приоткрыв глаза, перебрал воздух пальцами, словно играя на пианино. На Себастьяна он по-прежнему не смотрел.

— Вы научились у меня всему, что необходимо демону, и захотели развлечься самостоятельно. Вечный довесок в моем лице этому не способствовал, но и отпустить меня вы не желали, — как по писаному выдал демон, определенно не единожды обдумывав ответ.

Тихий смешок заставил его прерваться и удивленно вскинуть бровь.

— Ясно. Любопытная концепция. Не представляешь, как мне жаль, что неверная, — отстраненно заметил Сиэль, отвернулся, устремив взгляд на улицу, и слабо улыбнулся. — Давай сделаем так. Я отпущу тебя, полностью освобожу от контракта, а ты, в свою очередь, просто пообещаешь не убивать меня и никогда больше не встречаться. 

В отражении оскалившегося наружу куска стекла бледное лицо Себастьяна побледнело еще сильнее. 

— И все? — на сей раз голос звучал над самым ухом Сиэля, которому стоило немалых сил не вздрогнуть. — Закончите нашу партию настолько бездарно?

— Думаю, ты с куда большим удовольствием начнешь новую с кем-нибудь еще. Заключишь столь желанный контракт, снова станешь получать души по всем правилам, а не утаскивать их из-под носа у Жнецов, рискуя в любой момент нарваться на косу.

Луна жмурилась сочувственно и куталась в тяжелые тучи, безмолвно говоря: «Глупый маленький демон, мнящий себя человеком. Посмотри, до чего дошел — отпускаешь единственное дорогое существо. Что потом делать будешь? Уйдешь ко мне?». Сиэль с луноликой был совершенно согласен: глупый недодемон, так и не сумевший заставить себя поглотить хотя бы одну душу, заигравшийся и думающий, что «единственное дорогое существо» поймет, почему он поступает так. Не только глупый, но и наивный. До сих пор.

Он взъерошил волосы и, решившись, развернулся к Себастьяну. Тот стоял совсем близко, пришлось поднять голову, чтобы увидеть его лицо — пораженно застывшее, снежно-белое, оно напоминало маску. 

— Ох, ну неужели ты до такой степени удивлен? Слово графа Фантомхайва, что я расторгну контракт, — кривая усмешка исказила сухие губы Сиэля. 

Себастьян поймал ее и, словно очнувшись, пристально вгляделся в вайдовые радужки. Неизвестно, что именно он смог разглядеть в них, но спустя несколько секунд ответил:

— Согласен. Мы и впрямь заигрались. Пора начать что-то новое, — от этих слов Сиэль непроизвольно дернулся и опустил ресницы, скрывая удушающую горечь. — Однако я намерен завершить нашу игру по всем правилам, милорд.

— Что конкретно ты имеешь в виду?

— Я вас поймал. С этим же вы не будете спорить? — неожиданно серьезно произнес Себастьян, и Сиэль, недолго думая, кивнул. — Отлично. Тогда я хочу свою награду. Одно желание, как и всегда. Потом мы разорвем контракт.

Сиэль расслабленно откинулся назад на стену, в глазах его всколыхнулось слабое любопытство. Желания демон загадывал странные.

Очередь водить наступала каждые десять лет, срок на поимку был таким же. Сиэль за четыре своих хода не выиграл — то есть, не нашел Себастьяна без использования связи контракта, которую они оба давно научились блокировать в одностороннем порядке, — ни разу. Дважды подбирался близко, чтобы не вызвать подозрений, но оба раза упускал срок. Он очень старался проиграть, давая таким образом Себастьяну несколько лет относительной свободы.

А тот будто тоже выжидал — неизменно настигал Сиэля на исходе десятилетия и, лучась самодовольством, загадывал желание. В первый раз оно было простым, но долгим: Сиэль был вынужден вернуться в полуразрушенное родовое поместье и месяц прожить в нем вместе с демоном, как в старые времена. В чем заключался глубинный смысл такого издевательства Себастьяна над самим собой, он не знал. 

Во второй раз демон потащил его в путешествие по Европе. Здесь издевательство было уже над Сиэлем, пусть и скрытое: Себастьян не уставал развлекать себя нескончаемыми новыми знакомствами разной степени близости и явно показывал нерадивому бывшему ученику, как полноценно использовать демонические чары.

После этого, тоже месячного, променада Сиэль задумался о разрыве контракта и резво сбежал на другой конец мира, впервые приложив недюжинные усилия, чтобы его на самом деле не нашли. Усилия оправдались, Сиэль получил отсрочку как минимум на десять лет: искать Себастьяна он по-прежнему не собирался, постепенно смиряясь с мыслью, что следующая их встреча станет последней. И вот она наступила. Судя по хорошо скрытой, но все же интуитивно различаемой ярости в родном голосе, третье желание должно было побить рекорд по невыносимости.

Он согласно склонил голову, подтверждая условия, и выжидающе посмотрел на Себастьяна. А тот вдруг повел себя непредсказуемо: нечитаемым взглядом огладил Сиэля от кончиков туфель до кончиков ресниц, а затем склонился и прошептал ему несколько слов, теплым дыханием коснувшись волос.

Синие глаза распахнулись неверяще, и губы приоткрылись в немом изумлении.

Чужая рука предельно осторожно, почти благоговейно отвела лезущую в лицо прядку, очертила кончиками пальцев скулу и приподняла подбородок.

След от поцелуя горел на губах и после того, как Сиэль открыл глаза. Комната вновь была пуста.

Луна все так же билась в окно, ее кремовое сияние убаюкивало, отгоняя мрак от потрепанного временем дивана в углу. Звезды на поддельной картине разгорелись ярче, чем на оригинале, казалось, еще немного — и они осветят комнату не хуже настоящих. Сиэль зацепился взглядом за ближайший газетный разворот — тот повествовал об открытии нового парка культуры неподалеку и поздравлял жителей города с Рождеством. 

Улицы медленно сбрасывали с себя морок тумана, фонари гасли, возвращая шали целостность. Поднявшийся северо-восточный ветер принес с собой свежесть предрассветной прохлады и разорвал паутину душных видений.

Сиэль спрыгнул с подоконника, размял ноги и, дойдя до двери, оглянулся.

Небо посветлело, ночные чернила размылись опаловыми перьями утренних облаков.

Он лукаво улыбнулся и прошептал:

— Значит, «просто поймать тебя, наконец», Себастьян? Что ж, как скажешь. 

Нить связи, впервые за восемьдесят лет открытая с обеих сторон, горела пронзительным светом.

Поиски обещали быть недолгими.


End file.
